Los mejores Amigos no existen
by Wrtrs.clb
Summary: Juntos crecieron, juntos salia, juntos comían, juntos se divertían; ellos solamente eran amigos... más eso era lo que ellos pensaban. R&R onegai. Two-shot
1. Los mejores amigos no existen

**D****isclamer****:** Naruto no me pertenece, porque si lo tuviera no estaría pensando en hacer un **shonen ai** de final, no Kishimoto ¬¬

Reglas: Dejar un review luego de leer xD

**Flash Back**

_Pensamientos importantes_

Narración y diálogos.

**Avisos: **El titulo del drabble solo aplica a amistades entre hombre y mujer…jaja al menos a las personas que les quedó y para el fic xD

**Advertencias: **Two-shot.

**L**os dejo con el fic

Ustedes con una opinión (:

**.-.**

**O**тнeяs

**By:** ωяιтєяs' club/ kιяα-cнαи

_Los mejores amigos no existen_

Sakura y Sasuke…

Eran amigos desde muy pequeños, por ahí de los 5 años, cuando comenzaban preescolar. Su amistad comenzó luego de que Sasuke defendiera a una indefensa Sakura de unas niñas de primaria que la molestaban, burlándose por su peculiar tono de cabello: rosa chicle.

-

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha- fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo mientras veía salir lagrimas de sus ojos jade.

-Arigato Sasuke-kun, soy Sakura Haruno-decia entre sollozos y ligeramente sonrojada.

-

Ambos cursaron la primaria en donde su amistad fue creciendo.

Juntos llegaban…

Juntos hacían equipo para las tareas…

Juntos comían…

Juntos jugaban…

Casi todo hacían juntos, eran muy unidos y al menos la clase donde estaban se dio cuenta de eso.

-Seremos amigos por siempre, Sakura-chan – dijo Sasuke en uno de sus tantos recesos, eran apenas unos niños de 10 años – es una promesa que nunca romperemos.

-Hai, Sasuke-kun – respondió ella – prometido, nunca romperé la promesa.

-

Hicieron examen para ingresar a secundaria, para fortuna de ambos quedaron en la secundaria donde hicieron examen, mismo turno, pero desafortunadamente distinto grupo, Sasuke había elegido computación y Sakura contabilidad.

Y su amistad iba en aumento.

Solían frecuentarse mucho. De vez en cuando salían al cine o al parque.

-Jaja, lo que dice la gente – hablaba Sasuke ya de 14 años – que tu y yo ya somos algo mas que amigos.

-Mientras nosotros sepamos que no – sonrió Sakura – no podemos romper una promesa que hicimos – recordó.

-Tienes razón, no te preocupes Sakura-chan, no la romperemos – sonrió de igual manera Sasuke.

En la hora de su graduación bailaron juntos el vals. Seguían insistiendo a su amistad hasta que incluso la mamá de ambos decía que no parecían amigos. Ellos le restaban importancia.

-

En nivel preparatoria la suerte no los acompañó, porque Sasuke no quedó en donde habían hecho examen.

Aunque no estudiaban juntos, en los fines de semana salían a pasear. Sakura comenzó a trabajar en una cafetería cercana a su casa, ahora contaba con 17 años.

Sasuke también trabajó para poder entrar el siguiente año a la preparatoria.

Sin embargo, un cambio drástico afectaría sus vidas…

…simplemente uno de los dos llegó al limite de su amistad e inconscientemente rompió la línea de la amistad y del amor.

Ese alguien ya no podía seguir viendo como simple amistad su convivencia, ya no podía continuar con la mentalidad "aquí no pasa nada, solo somos amigos", ahora eso era un error, ya no se visualizaba como amigos…

Ese alguien ya no podía evitar sentir celos cuando una persona del sexo opuesto se acercaba a su persona amada. Estos celos le carcomían. Sin embargo sabía disimular perfectamente, quería ver feliz a su persona amada y no hacerle pasar malos ratos por escenas de celos, porque a fin de cuentas solo eran amigos.

Ese alguien quería liberarse y gritar a los cuatro vientos que su persona amada estaba mas cerca de lo que se imaginaban.

Ese alguien quería probar los labios de esa persona. Poder decirle "te amo" una y otra vez y que esa persona le correspondiera totalmente.

Ese alguien rompió la promesa de amistad que una vez hizo.

Ahora la pregunta…

¿Quién se enamoró de quien?

* * *

**¿Fin?**

¿Quejas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Comentarios?

**.. writers'club ..**


	2. Promesa Rota

**D****isclamer****:** Naruto no me pertenece, porque si lo tuviera no estaría pensando en hacer un **shonen ai** de final, no Kishimoto ¬¬

Reglas: Dejar un review luego de leer xD

**Flash Back**

_Pensamientos importantes_

Narración y diálogos.

**Avisos: **El drabble es la continuación de los mejores amigos no existe, me disculpo antes de leer por si no les agrada esta continuación pero Kiraira-chan me pidió que la hiciera por ella.

**Advertencias: **Puede que lo encuentren raro. Y aparte, _son one-shot o drabbles a pedidos (:_

**L**os dejo con el fic

Ustedes con una opinión (:

**.-. **

**O**тнeяs

**By:** ωяιтєяs' club/ L.I.T

**-Promesa Rota-**

Sakura y Sasuke

_Una amistad de doce largos años. La misma se vería truncada tras que uno de ellos dijera la verdad y rompiera aquella promesa que se hicieron._

-

Sakura miraba por novena vez su móvil, deseaba con todo su corazón tomarlo y marcarle pero algo en su interior hacia que se detuviera cada vez que tomaba fuerzas. Solo el sonido de una llamada y el nombre de él en la pantalla, la sacaron de su letargo -

-Hmph, tenemos que hablar –musitó la persona que la llamaba su voz frívola y calculadora, la cual la hizo temblar como nunca antes lo hacía -

-Me parece buena idea –respondió ella, algo feliz por escucharle.

Luego de aquella breve y precisa llamada.

_¿El futuro los llevaría a cada quién por un camino distinto?_

_-_

_Acaso aquella sana y linda amistad se quebraría._

_Tantos años juntos…_

_Tantas miradas…_

_Tantas llamadas…_

_Tantas salidas…_

_Tantas lágrimas…_

_¿Todo se perdería?_

-

Se citaron en el parque de la ciudad. Y ahí estaban uno sentado al lado del otro. Él con su característica pose estoica e indiferente, mientras miraba de manera ida a los niños jugar y a las aves cantar. No entendía que demonios hacía él ahí, si ya había decido callar todo lo que sentía -

-Hay algo que te tengo que quiero decirte –exclamó Sakura siendo la primera en hablar -

-Hmph –contestó el joven a lo que la pelirrosa pudo entender "si me acuerdo" -

-Recuerdas nuestra promesa –comentó ella tratando de NO olvidar la razón de su conversación; tras aquellas simples palabras muchas imágenes pasaban por la mente de ambos. Tantos momentos y sentimientos. Tantas risas y lágrimas derramadas -

-Hmph – Aquel sonido que más parecía una ingrata muestra de la poca atención obtenida, no era si no, la sencilla razón por la cual ella se sentía atraída, _ siempre tan discreto, ella lo sabía más que nadie -_

-Creo que la tendremos que romper –dijo ella pausadamente.

-

Miedo

Sentimientos

Suspiros

Latidos

-

Un corazón que no soportaba más reprimir lo que sentía, pedía a gritos soltar todo lo que albergaba dentro de él y necesitaba que expresaran -

-Me enamoré de ti - Un par de ojos se abrían fuertemente, acaso había escuchado bien, _él lo había dicho… había roto su promesa_ -

-¿Cuánto hace?- _ Una sorda súplica de perdón… -_

-Siete años - Siete largos años enamorado y hasta ahora tomaba las fuerzas necesarias para decirle y romper aquella inocente promesa.

Lo que paso luego nunca antes lo hubiera imaginado.

¿Pero que importaba?, no todos los humanos son perfectos ni mucho menos mantienen por tantos años una promesa_¸ que más cabe decir rota_.

Solo tenían en mente una cosa –

Nee Sasuke-kun, ¿Cuándo nos casamos? –

_Solo una simple cosa…_

¿Fin?

Creo que antes de terminar me disculpo con todas aquellas personas que querían que Kiraira fuera quien la continuará, enserio les pido disculpas si creen que lo que yo hice no estuvo al nivel del otro pero lo escribí para hacerle un favor a Kira-chan y creo que es bastante complicado seguir la idea de otra autora pero di lo mejor de mí.

¿Quejas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Comentarios?

**.. Writers'club ..**


End file.
